<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ill-Fated Love by takeunobow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077919">An Ill-Fated Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeunobow/pseuds/takeunobow'>takeunobow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muse, Titanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belldom - Freeform, DomHoward, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform, lovestory, mattbellamy, muser, musers, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeunobow/pseuds/takeunobow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Matt of Muse play the roles of Jack and Rose from Titanic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ill-Fated Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersofcydonia/gifts">writersofcydonia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt could barely control the constant shivers rattling down his spine, shaking him to his very core. He had never felt cold like this; it was as if Death Himself had enveloped his body in a blanket of snow. His dinner jacket and trousers, now crinkled and damp, stuck to his skin in some very uncomfortable places. He wiped some damp black hair out of his aqua blue eyes and scratched his angular jawline, feeling his tears collecting at the bottom of it.</p><p> </p><p>He lay atop a door, using it as refuge from the vast and menacing expanse of ocean around him. The water would rise every few seconds, plunging his arms and legs into unbearable pain. But it was nothing compared to what the man directly in front of him must have been feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Only his head and arms were not submerged, his pale and bony hands clinging to the embossment on the door. The hair that had once been wild and full of life hung limply on his head, soaked through and covered with frost. Those full pink lips, now cracked and blue.</p><p> </p><p>"Dom..." Matt croaked out from his own small cracked lips, a tear running down his face as he reached a shaky hand out to wipe some of the frost off his head. "We're gonna be okay...please tell me we're gonna be okay..."</p><p> </p><p>Dom blinked a couple of times and his grey eyes welled up with sadness. A small smile forced its way to his lips and he reached a hand out carefully, touching Matt's. To see this man of whom he had thought to be so fearless looking completely devoid of hope was frightening.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember when we met? Feels like a lifetime ago now..." Dom whispered hoarsely, a small spark of eagerness momentarily lighting up his face.</p><p>"Yes, of course! How could I ever forget the best night of my life..." Matt stammered back, a smile spreading across his face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Matt felt bile start to make its way up his throat as he peered over the railings of the stern of the ship to the sea beyond. It was nighttime, meaning that this part of the ship was deserted. Stars twinkled in the sky, more than he'd ever seen back in the built up landscapes of England. Everything was quiet, aside from the soft rushing of water far below.</p><p> </p><p>His family situation was unbearable. He did not love Carol, the woman he was to marry, as dictated by his parents. She was simply being used as a crutch to make sure that they did not fall into financial ruin, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe if they hadn't booked a first class cabin on the Titanic, the most prestigious ship in the world, they'd be better off.</p><p> </p><p>This was why he had to end it all.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the railing tightly with both hands, he lifted one leg over and planted it firmly on the second rung of metal on the other side. He then hoisted his other leg over as well and climbed down from the railings onto the deck. Carefully, he turned himself so that he was facing away from the ship, still clutching the railings, and closed his eyes for a second, thinking everything through.</p><p> </p><p>"Lovely night tonight, isn't it." A British voice from behind spoke sternly and he heard soft footsteps on the hard wood. Turning his head, he looked upon the man who had appeared behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Blonde floppy hair that stuck up in places sat atop a firm looking face, with mysterious grey eyes watching him from beneath light eyebrows. He wore cheap looking beige and brown suspenders over a white shirt, with laced up shoes that looked a little worse for wear.</p><p> </p><p>Most definitely a third class passenger.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the perfect night to top myself." Matt muttered, but kept his gaze on the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you don't wanna do this. What's a first-class passenger like you doing contemplating jumping over the edge?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, why shouldn't I? I have to marry a woman I don't love." The other man smirked momentarily before stepping closer and offering out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll marry her if you like. That'll make things easier for both of us." He joked, a smile playing on his lips. Despite himself, Matt also felt a grin creeping its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" He asked, looking back towards the expanse of ocean and adjusting the positions of his hands nervously on the rail.</p><p> </p><p>"Dominic. Dominic Howard. But you can just call me Dom." He could sense the man getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you Dominic, Dominic Howard. I'm Matthew. Matthew Bellamy. But you can call me Matt." He smirked and turned back towards Dom, who gestured his hand towards him again in hope. Giving in, he took the other man's hand and was helped back over the railing and onto the deck.</p><p> </p><p>"Matthew!" A shrill, posh voice rang out from behind them. They both turned.</p><p> </p><p>It belonged to a woman, dressed in a velvet red gown, with a fox fur scarf. Her nose was permanently upturned and she lifted a manicured hand to remove some strands of well-groomed long blond hair from her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Carol, I was just...admiring the view from up here. It really is quite extraordinary." He let go of Dom's hand, feeling some of his momentary happiness dissipate.</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you holding his hand?" Her tone was laced with suspicion and she put her hand on her hip, gesturing at Dom with disgust. Matt felt angry suddenly at the way she looked at him, as if he was unworthy to stand in her presence.</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh..." Dom trailed off and the two men made eye contact, both panicking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I almost fell over the edge. Dom here saved me from falling."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" She still looked over at Dom with distaste. "Well, invite him to dinner with us tomorrow night. It's a family tradition to return favours, after all."</p><p> </p><p>Dom smiled awkwardly and Matt's face lit up.</p><p>"Would you like to come, Dom?" He asked hopefully. There was something about this man that was different to anyone else he'd ever met.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be there."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The dining hall was a large rectangular room with white pillars stretching up to a plain white ceiling. People bustled all around, dressed in their utmost finery, the sounds of clacking heels and murmuring filling the air. Grand oval tables with plates galore sat at regular intervals around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Around one of these tables sat the Bellamys, accompanied by Dom. He wore a black suit with a white ironed shirt underneath and sported a bow tie just beneath his neck. His attire was similar to that of the others at the table but that was the only thing they had in common.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how is life in steerage?" Matt's mother asked, giving Dom a slightly dehumanising stare. Matt glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, y'know. Once you get used to the rats and the smell you're all set." Dom answered casually, causing and a titter of laughter from around the table. Matt caught his eye for a brief moment and smiled, holding back his own chuckle and taking a sip of wine.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see. I cannot even imagine what it must be like." Her posh voice rang out shrilly. Dom coughed the word 'obviously' and Matt almost choked on his drink.</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you to this ship then?" Carol spoke up, still with the look of distaste in her eyes from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I like to live my life from day to day and see where my luck takes me. You might not think it but I actually think I am very fortunate in life. I don't possess the jewels and riches that you fine people do but I've always had friends surrounding me to keep me happy. In this case, I was playing a round of poker with some of my friends at the dockyard and won a ticket aboard this great ship." He spoke with an unexpected air of knowledge and Matt felt himself enthralled by his words.</p><p> </p><p>"That's...an interesting perception of life." His mother spoke and Carol looked mildly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's not a way I'd fancy living, let's put it that way." She said matter-of-factly and Matt glared at her, elbowing her softly in the ribs as a warning. She stared daggers at him.</p><p> </p><p>"To each their own." Dom replied diplomatically with a shrug and looked up at the waiter who had appeared behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, sir, but how would you like your steak?" He asked, pencil poised above a notepad.</p><p> </p><p>"On a plate?" Dom said in confusion and Matt snorted loudly, causing his mum and Carol to look at him disapprovingly. But, at this moment, he only had eyes for the man sitting across from him.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>Matt looked out at the fading sun, the pinks and blues of the sky casting an extraordinary light on the sea below. He leaned both arms on the railing and clasped his hands together, fidgeting with nervousness as he felt a slight chill in the air.</p><p> </p><p>That man - Dom - had awoken a dormant feeling within him; one that he had only been slightly aware of before.</p><p> </p><p>He was, entirely and undeniably, gay.</p><p> </p><p>His parents would surely disown him if they found out. They were, after all, traditionalist god-fearing people who had very much mapped his life out for him, allowing for no such deviation. But it was who he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Thought I might find you up here. Not trying to jump off this time?" Matt whirled around to see Dom leaning next to him on the railing, hair floppier than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Might do now that you're here." He fired back jokily and the other man laughed. They stood in an amicable silence for a few seconds, both admiring the view out over the water.</p><p> </p><p>Dom started to fumble about with a worn leather satchel hanging at his hip, bringing out a pencil and sketchbook. He rested the sketchbook on the railing and flipped it open, beginning to draw a line for the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an artist?" Matt asked with a smile, watching his slender hand move the pencil across the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I like to draw my surroundings and people of interest, so that they serve as memories of the places I've been." Dom replied, gazing wistfully at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I see some of your drawings?" Matt asked, moving closer as Dom nodded and flipped back to the start of the book. The first few were sketches of the docks and ship, perfectly proportioned and more detailed than he had expected. Some pages detailed Dom's cabin in steerage, rats and all; others various passengers from different angles. There was a strange erotic section of people dressed very minimally, all in very flattering poses. Before Dom could stop him, Matt flicked to a page and his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>It was a side view of him, standing at the stern of the ship, holding the railings with his eyes closed and a smile upon his face. This one was even more detailed than the rest and Matt hoped that he hadn't been up all night drawing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I don't know why I drew it. I can throw it away if you don't like it." Matt stared at the man incredulously as he mumbled the words out.</p><p> </p><p>"Dom, it's beautiful. No one's ever drawn me before." He said softly, slightly in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you were fun to draw. It's easier to draw something beautiful when the subject matter is so nice looking." Dom rambled nervously before realising what he was saying and Matt blushed, turning away for a moment and smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"That was inappropriate. I'm sorry." The other man murmured, looking down at his feet. Matt turned back to him, struggling to hold back his smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I've gotta go, Dom. Carol will be wondering where I am by now." Dom's face fell slightly and he nodded, packing up his sketchbook and pencil into his satchel. Matt turned and started back towards the stairway leading back into the ship and Dom's voice rang out once more, his tone laced with more urgency than before.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't fancy coming to a party with me, would you?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Matt looked behind him for what seemed like the fiftieth time, paranoid beyond belief. He had told Carol and his parents that he was going to explore the ship but the distrust that had been present in their faces had made him wary. If they caught wind of him going down into steerage of all places he'd never be allowed out of their sight again.</p><p> </p><p>He turned a corner, hearing the faint music getting louder and louder. Every corridor looked the same down here; each had barren decor, a boring beige colour scheme and the resident family of rats. If it wasn't for the sound of the music guiding him, he would be hopelessly lost.</p><p> </p><p>Turning another corner, a large room greeted him. It had a high ceiling, held up by pillars that more resembled painted steel beams. The lights were minimal, casting the same beige light that he had seen throughout the deck. People danced jollily along to happy folk music being played on makeshift instruments, as well as some cutlery.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and removed his bow tie, feeling horribly overdressed. Most people here wore hand-me-down shirts and jackets, with scuffed shoes and threadbare trousers and he stuck out like a sore thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Matt?" A voice carried over the cacophony of noise and he saw Dom's face, beaming back at him from a nearby group of people. A grin spread across his own face and Dom made his way over, grey eyes warm and welcoming. He had on his ever-present dungarees, but this time they were accompanied by polished black formal shoes. It was a good look on him.</p><p> </p><p>"This is...quite a place!" Matt exclaimed, looking around again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...I'm sorry that it's not exactly up to the standard you're used to. But it's fun, I promise." Dom said with a shrug. "Come on, I'll show you the best place to stand so you can see all of the action!" He held out his hand and Matt blushed harder, placing his into it.</p><p> </p><p>They ran together through the crowds and Matt looked down at their intertwined hands briefly. At the way they fit so perfectly together. It felt as natural as breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Dom stopped suddenly and Matt almost ran into him, tripping over his own feet. The other man rolled his eyes and chuckled at him for a second, before jumping up onto the stage in front of them. He gestured for Matt to join him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no no no, I don't want the attention." The words tumbled out of his mouth and he shook his head, backing away. Dom rolled his eyes and jerked his head again towards the rest of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, loser, it's just a bit of fun." He said cheekily, a smirk making its way to his face. Matt sighed with a defeated smile and climbed onto the stage, amid ten or so other people.</p><p> </p><p>The music changed suddenly and Dom started to tapdance, his feet moving effortlessly across the light wood of the stage. The others on the stage formed a circle around him and a couple of people from the crowd cheered his name. Matt simply watched, admiring his grace and elegance.</p><p> </p><p>Dom looked to him suddenly and raised his eyebrows in invitation. What the other man didn't know, however, was that Matt was trained in multiple types of dance. He began to tap out the same rhythm and Dom frowned, taken aback slightly. Matt grinned at him and finished his routine, garnering applause from those around them.</p><p> </p><p>The music changed again, becoming faster, and the people on the stage split into pairs. Dom held out his hand once more and Matt took it without a moment's hesitation. He was pulled in, so their noses were almost touching, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Matt felt a hand around his waist. His breath hitched in his throat and he looked at Dom's full lower lip, licking his own absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope you can keep up!" The blond exclaimed and they moved around the floor effortlessly together, Matt trying to hide a grin. Dom laughed as they started to spin a little too fast, both holding onto each other for dear life. Matt yelped happily and they kept eye contact again, beaming at each other.</p><p> </p><p>He had been wrong when he'd said the night he met Dom was the best night of his life. This was.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>"I thought I'd find you here." Matt murmured, watching Dom standing in front of him at the bow of the ship. The other man turned and grinned, causing Matt to smile too. He couldn't help it; his smile was infectious.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you enjoy our night together?" He asked with a smirk and Matt blushed, looking down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"It was amazing, Dom. I've never felt so free." The wind picked up slightly and they stood in an amicable silence for a moment, the colours of the sunset washing over both of their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. I wanna show you something." The blond held out his hand and Matt took it, looking into his beautiful grey eyes. For a moment he simply admired the other man's features and how his smile brought out his laugh lines.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, close your eyes." Dom said quietly and he reluctantly obeyed, not wanting to stop looking at him. "Try putting your feet on the railings. Do you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I trust you." Matt said instinctively and carefully climbed onto the lowest rung as Dom held his waist, the smile never leaving his face. He felt the other man begin to lift his arms and the wind began to bite at his sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>"You can open your eyes now."</p><p> </p><p>Matt took a sharp intake of breath as his eyelids fluttered open. The beautiful expanse of ocean that lay before him twinkled in the evening light and he stared at the sunset, feeling like he was on top of the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Dom, I'm flying!" He exclaimed and laughed. Dom began to move his grip from Matt's waist upwards, snaking along his arms to find his hands. He laced their fingers together and Matt could feel his breath on his neck, warm and comforting.</p><p> </p><p>"I know we only met days ago, but you have changed my life Matt, Matt Bellamy." He whispered in his ear and Matt suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. He turned his head and Dom held him tighter, their lips almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>Gently but passionately, their lips crushed together and the world stood still for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Dom followed Matt into the Bellamy cabin. With its high ceilings and almost regal red colour scheme, it was the pinnacle of luxury. Elegant furniture that looked as if it had been crafted by the gods sat around the room, perfectly arranged.</p><p> </p><p>Matt's family were at a formal ball and wouldn't be back for hours, he had assured Dom. And Matt had something very private in mind for them to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Dom, I want you to draw me." Dom looked at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I can draw you from a different angle than before or -" He stopped suddenly as Matt pulled his shirt over his head and began to unbutton his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Dom. I want you to draw me."</p><p> </p><p>Dom's breath hitched in his throat and he accidentally raked Matt's body with his eyes. Matt saw and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said with a pout, grabbing his shirt from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no! Come on, lay down on the sofa." The words rushed out, only causing Matt's smile to grow wider. He lay down and positioned his hand next to his head, using his other hand to comb through his spiky black hair. Dom sat in front of him and dug his sketchbook out of his satchel, along with a couple of pencils.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to draw me like one of the men in your book."</p><p> </p><p>"I drew those while I was in France a few years ago, helped me make a living for a little while. I must admit, they had nothing on what I see before me now." Matt blushed at his words and fidgeted awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Draw me like one of your French boys, Dom."</p><p> </p><p>Dom began to sketch out Matt's body shape, catching his eye a few times while he surveyed him. Each time it happened, Matt would blush even more, to the point that he was worried Dom would include it in the sketch.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Matt, I've never met anyone quite like you before." Matt laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"What, a skinny, pretentious wanker?" He joked and Dom snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the skinniest, most pretentious wanker I've ever known, but I love you for it."</p><p> </p><p>"You...love me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think I do."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Matt squealed with delight as Dom pulled him down the hallways of the ship at breakneck speed, their hands interlocked. They'd make eye contact every few seconds, their faces mirroring each other's happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going, Dom?" He asked breathlessly and Dom turned his head, tapping his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see."</p><p> </p><p>A few turns and staircases later, they arrived in a large cavernous room, reminiscent of an aircraft hangar. It was filled with cars as far as they eye could see, all different makes and models.</p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing here?" Matt spoke softly and Dom squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ever done it in a car?" He said with a smirk and Matt's eyes widened, his penis throbbing suddenly through his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"Never. But I've always wanted to." Matt whispered and Dom kissed him gently, tracing his lips slowly down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure you want to do this?" Dom purred into his neck and Matt shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>"More than anything..." He said shakily, barely able to contain the load that he desperately wanted to release. They climbed into the nearest car and both began undressing, Matt feeling happier than he'd ever felt in his life. Finally, he'd met someone that he truly loved.</p><p> </p><p>But then, as a sudden almighty force hit the side of the ship and caused them both to slam into the inside walls of the car, their fates had been doomed.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>"Every moment I've had with you has been like a dream. I didn't want it to end." Matt stammered, the cold of the water seeping into every crevice of his body. Dom stared up at him and smiled, wiping stray tears from the smaller man's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Matt, listen to me, okay?" He whispered, lacing their shaky hands together once again. "You're gonna live a great life, one with purpose and meaning. You'll do everything you've ever wanted to do. You'll die in a comfortable place, perhaps your bed, when you're an old man, and then we can be together once again. I love you Matt. Please never forget that." The tears were freely flowing from Matt's face now and he sniffed, clutching his hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna survive this together! You and me. We'll make a life for ourselves in New York, you hear? We can explore the city and grow old together! I'm not leaving you here to die." He said, anger taking over slightly at the end. Dom gave him a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Go and explore the world for me."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A faint light illuminated Matt's face slightly. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, feeling frost on his eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>A boat, nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"Help!" He tried to shout but no sound would come. Frantically, he squeezed Dom's hand, trying to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>"Dom, they've come to save us! We're gonna be okay!" He stared down at Dom. His eyes were closed, a layer of frost sitting atop his eyelashes. The frost also sat on top of his lifeless hair and above his top lip, his whole face giving off a sickly blue colour.</p><p> </p><p>"Dom! Wake up, we've got to go!" He exclaimed and shook his shoulder. His lifeless head bobbed up and down in the water and Matt put his hands to his mouth as the realisation set in. He grabbed his hand once again.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be...you just can't be..." He stuttered and tears started to fall silently down his face again, his hope dissipating. Leaning down, his kissed the man's cold hand softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, for everything." He whispered softly, closing his eyes and allowing Dom to fall back into the water and its murky depths below.</p><p> </p><p>"I will always love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>